Amanda Hathaway
The bubbly yet at times stern coroner and doctor of Grasmere Valley. Early Life Born in London to the Hathaway family, with her parents being missionary doctors in Zambia she and her younger sister Tess Hathaway are looked after by their aunt Alberta Hathaway who works in MI5. Alberta was known to always give preference to Amanda and supported her as she managed to study medicine in California before returning to London to focus on becoming a coroner. All the while Tess, Amanda's sister seems more interested in spiritualism and rebels from Alberta who was less attentive of her. Eventually wanting to work in a small town atmosphere she decided to move to Grasmere Valley. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 6 As a doctor who specializes being a coroner she moves to Grasmere Valley for work and to live. Volume 7 When Ryan Carey wants to make his marriage to Kate Carey become public knowledge he decides to do a puppet show as he is a puppeteer to which his wife Kate is invited to along with kids from the Grasmere Valley high school. Amanda manages to join in the productions and tries to help Ryan out with some others however Kate ends up laughing at the show and finds him pathetic. Volume 8 Dr Nathan Jones and Dr Amanda Hathaway are seen working together as they try and identify who is dead and who is missing from the great fire. Volume 9 She is among the doctors such as Dr Marsh, Dr Keith Brooks and Dr Stewart are in the plan to stop Iago Biden from shutting down one of the two hospitals residing in Grasmere Valley which includes managing to get Iago injured and managing to be there to help he soon saw the value in the hospital. After Michael Novak is arrested for being involved with the Great fire, there is a great discussion as to whether allow the New Pilgrims to stay as they were brought as part of Michael Novak's support base and with them being involved in activities such as nearly throwing Gary Robinson over the cliff their status is not known until the meeting. Tessa Crab is determined to see them all kicked out yet Amanda is the leader of the other side wanting them to stay. The New Pilgrims end up being allowed to stay but this is only after Ed Schultz managed to give a heart felt plea. Volume 13 During the trial of Ryan Decony for killing his wife Sandra Decony, Amanda is called in to re-examine the body by Lacey Brown who from looking at the statements believed that Sandra may have been pregnant wich would lead to a new theory as to whether Ryan was guilty or not. Soon enough Amanda manages to find out that Sandra was with child and later on with the help of this development Ryan is revealed to have been the killer of his wife and unborn child. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 6 She is seen with Dr Rodriquez at Ze Pub as it is Christmas Eve and there are on standby for the drunken rabble that is coming in to celebrate Christmas in a drunken fashion and are seen talking with Andrew Hoskins and Macshane who own the pub. The four all dread this time and each made a guess as to how many will be needing to go to A and E. Dr Amanda predicts that 20are in need of assisting the lowest out of the four's predictions. Soon the drunken rabble with Josh Happy leading the way and buying all the rounds come through. However soon enough Josh see outside animals running around out of Zoo in a stampede. Many think he is just drunk but it turns out to be true. Dr Amanda is among those caught up trying to get the animals back in the Zoo which has chaos with the animals and drunken people and is there treating all those as they go along who are wounded. Myles Hyesmith among those ends up leading everyone with a plan to get the animals back by running all the way to London Zoo without notifying any of the others in the stampede with the animals all following behind and they end up back at the Zoo in their cages with Amanda being among those directing the animals into their cages. It turns out the amount that need A and E as counted by Andrew Hoskins was 279 much more than the four expected but they didn't count for the animal stampede. They all enjoy Christmas morning at the Zoo with Ryan Carey giving an impromtu gospel sermon while the TV cameras catching the event captures it and they celebrate the true meaning of Christmas. Volume 17 When Elmo Von Pickle is rugby tackled for Ashley Farreau challenge he is doing to try and get it a craze to raise money, she sees him on the floor and rushes in to help him. Volume 24 James Dontos when he is ill and is called up by Mary Hartwell who for her radio show is trying to get James to die on air by making him so confused and panicked, Mary not mentioning her name James wonders if it is Amanda on the other line. Volume 27 During the snap election following the Fifth Way cult mass suicide both roles of Prime Minister and Mayor are up for election. James Dontos role is threatened by Michelle Novak, Michael's illegitimate daughter who is a teenager and is determined to get power under any cost. She decides to use Tess Hathaway to try and poison all those who stand as a threat to Michelle campaign such as Petey Grieves. Tess comes to the hospital to kill her political enemies under the guise of trying to 'heal' them as a Voodoo doctor. Amanda saw Tess, realizing she is up to no good and manages to stop her before she could kill any of the patients. Tess soon decides to reveal all and stop Michelle Novak's campaign with her bombshell. Volume 41 She and Dr Keith Brooks end up treating Deanna Ludwig after she was shot in the hamstring by Norman Grayson. The town not liking Deanna did not want to help her. Volume 45 Amanda is among those seen protesting during the town hall meeting over Mother Morland's plan to move everyone out of the town as a result of them not helping her over the alleged robbery of her place and attack on her daughter-in-law, Sarah Morland. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #8-#10 Over the Edge #9 Tale of Amanda Hathaway With Dr Keith Brook, Dr Nathan Jones, and Nurse Liz Jones on holiday when Josh Harrow comes to the emergency room after falling out of the window after trying to see his love intrest Abigail Zane, it is up to Amanda to save him. Due to her not knowing actually what she is doing due to being a coroner she invites anyone in the waiting to help trying to save Josh's life and even reads a manual as they tried to save him. #10 Tale of Dr Keith Brooks While Dr Keith, Dr Nathan and Liz are on holiday together they receieve a phone call from Amanda who has just vomited in the toilets and feels she can't save Josh. However she manages to save his life when Keith's best suggestion was for them to run back to the hospital which took them five weeks for them to do the operation to save Josh's life. #51-56 A Blue Christmas without You #54 Tale of Chris Puccini She is at the hospital and is the one who announces to those who are worried about Chris Puccini that he will never be able to walk again after Ms Izodel pushed a Christmas tree on top of him just so she could run the Carol Service. #106 I WANT A STATUTE #106 Tale of Isabelle Romford When Isabelle Romford is seen yelling she wants a statue of herself, Average Mum who is the receptionists ask if she is for real. Dr Amanda informs her that she had to do Isabelle physical last week and says from that she is anything but real! The Devon Show Season 4 Episode 16 Man Up! Amanda is seen showing her friend Dr Sarah Posner around town along with her brother Michael Posner. Season 7 Episode 16 The End of Devon Amanda is with Dr Keith Brooks looking after Nanny Prescot after her heart attack and she is in a coma as they monitor her situation and she what they can do. It's clear both of them really care for Nanny Prescot. It much to their relief that during when they are singing to get through this time Nanny Prescot pops up and is alive and well. She is among those who sing at the wedding reception of Billy Santiamo and Laura Bright for the shows finale. Ninevah Bible Church Season 1 Episode 5